


小甜饼

by LeftAtrium



Category: ChineseComedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium
Relationships: 周九良 - Relationship, 堂良, 孟鹤堂 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	小甜饼

小宝儿生的粉雕玉琢，肉嘟嘟的脸蛋儿透着红，大眼睛扑闪扑闪的看着这个陌生的世界。孟鹤堂轻轻地摇着婴儿床，逗弄着乖巧的小宝儿，指腹摩挲小宝儿粉软的掌心，小宝儿一下就抓住了孟鹤堂的手指晃来晃去，笑意盈盈，一笑起来，眼睛弯弯的想挂在天边的弯月。  
小宝儿将盖在身上的小被子蹬开，两只白皙的小腿从纸尿裤里伸出来扑腾着，孟鹤堂将被子拽回来盖在了小肚子上轻轻地拍了拍:“乖，盖上，不然会着凉的！”拿起放在旁边的玩具轻轻地晃着，发出清脆的声响，小宝儿就转动着小脑袋去寻找声音的来源。  
“你这么和他说，他还听不懂啊～”周九良靠着床头，笑眯眯的看着孟鹤堂趴在婴儿床边拿着闹闹送给小宝儿的玩具逗小宝儿玩儿。  
“我知道他能听懂～哦～是不是啊，晭晭～我的小晭晭～”孟鹤堂蹭着晭晭的小脸蛋儿:“是不是啊？”  
“等会儿，你叫她什么？”周九良放下手里的半杯热牛奶。  
“晭晭啊，我来写给你～”孟鹤堂拽过周九良的手腕，翻过掌心来，这是孟鹤堂要牵一辈子的手，所以孟鹤堂格外珍惜，从来没有让周九良干过不粗活，所以那双手依然和10年一样年轻。  
指腹轻轻地在掌心一笔一划的写出了小宝儿的名字～晭晭～“日日想着你，日日拥着你……”指骨打弯将名字紧紧地包在掌心，孟鹤堂的叠着周九良，十指紧扣。  
“孟哥，你……”  
真好两个字还没说出口，眼泪差一点就要从眼底流出来……孟鹤堂趴在周九良的耳边，瞧了一眼没有关门的客厅，悄悄地对着薄软的耳朵说:“这，也是我的梦想……”  
晭晭……日周啊～  
“你……讨厌！”周九良拳头锤在孟鹤堂的胸口，却又舍不得用力，脸颊滚烫。孟鹤堂握住周九良的手腕，往怀里一拽，周九良的身子顺势拉到了孟鹤堂的怀里，指腹摩挲着周九良的脸颊，挑着下巴，吻上了艳红水润的唇，顺着脖颈一路啄吻向下含着锁骨轻轻地吮，手撩起真丝宽松睡衣，揉掐着腰间的软肉，抱着周九良的腰扶着脑袋缓缓地把周九良压在床上，双腿跨身体两侧。  
湿濡的唇舌难舍难分，手沿着光滑紧致的腰眼向上一把揉捏住了胀大松软的乳/房，轻轻地揉捏，会有点点的乳汁溢出来打湿了胸前的衣襟，洇湿了一圈。  
“孟哥……”轻轻地娇喘，起伏的胸膛，周九良浑身泛着红，半漏着胸膛，双腿挂在孟鹤堂的身上，勾着腰窝，真丝的睡裤顺着滑倒了腿弯……孟鹤堂一颗一颗解开纽扣，将一颗一颗的扣子推回扣眼，小心翼翼，像拆一个贵重的礼物。  
周九良替孟鹤堂脱下裤子，只穿了一件丝薄内裤，小腹紧致光滑，周九良勾着内裤的边，顶起身子福在孟鹤堂的耳边:“哥，等久了很久吧……”  
周九良握住了滚烫的物件儿在掌心里轻轻地揉搓，孟鹤堂一口咬住粉软的耳垂:“九良，你现在要完成我的梦想吗？”  
指腹顺着胸骨滑过肚脐，勾着内裤边褪下去，胀大的性器从内裤里一下弹出来，坠在体下诉说着它的饥渴难耐。  
方枕垫在臀下撑起腰线，九良在生产以后腰还没怎么恢复，只能用枕头来辅助一下。床头的润滑剂尘封了九个多月终于再次重见天日。  
乳白色的润滑剂糊满了整个手指，在穴口打着圈，放松周边紧致的肌肉，从容的伸进去，像是阔别重逢的陈年旧友，温暖潮湿的穴肉全都拥了上来，紧紧地裹着食指，堆积的皱褶被缓缓的推开，又伸进来第二根第三根手指，周九良在身下轻微晃动着眼神，紧紧地抓着身体两侧的米黄色的床单，淫水从缝隙里流出来打湿了方枕……一滴乳汁挂在乳头上，孟鹤堂塔下身子来用粉糯的舌尖舔落:“好香……”  
手指向上一捻，顺利的戳到了那一小坨软肉，身下周九良微微一颤，双腿下意识的夹紧，娇喘了出来:“孟哥……哥……”手带着点点的淫液拉着银丝从穴口里退出来，全都抹在自己的胸口，穴口像是深海动物一开一合……  
“舔干净他……”孟鹤堂托着周九良的脑袋，扶着后腰，周九良湿濡的舌在孟鹤堂的胸前将淫液舔舐干净，痒痒麻麻穿遍全身……  
“九良……我要进去了……”孟鹤堂掰开周九良白皙的双腿，对着那处水泽密布可爱至极的地方缓缓的送了进去。  
“抓着我……”顺着小臂摸到了周九良抓着床单的双手，握着手腕放到了自己的后颈:“抓好了……”  
话音刚落，孟鹤堂就狠狠地往里撞了一写，周九良忍不住叫出声来:“疼……哥……嘶……”  
孟鹤堂揉着冒汗的鬓角，唇轻碰额角:“生晭晭时间太久，九良忘了孟哥的力度吗？”  
“孟哥，轻点……”周九良握着孟鹤堂跪在身体两侧的脚腕:“我怎么会忘，不然……不然那小家伙，怎么来的？”  
“你还想不想再揣一个？”孟鹤堂趴在周九良的身上，有规律的律动。  
“晭晭才半岁，再说了你还能忍？”周九良故意地夹紧了双腿，把孟鹤堂箍在里面，进退不得，疼的直垂床。  
“我……我不敢了……再也不敢了，你松……松一点啊……”孟鹤堂疼出了眼泪:“九良，孟哥再也不敢了……”  
周九良松了腿，孟鹤堂一下子就放松了，突然将性器抽了出来，周九良颤了一下，随机被孟鹤堂牵引换了个姿势趴在床上:“九良，小宝儿，你要知道你夹你孟哥的后果！”  
晭晭:我还在呢～呜呜呜呜～  
孟鹤堂重新进入，圆润的臀贴着小腹，开始了新一轮的运动，孟鹤堂手从身底下绕过揉搓着乳房，惹得周九良娇喘连连，连着汗水和乳汁打湿了床单……  
“晭晭……大名叫什么啊！”  
“孟……孟瑾瑶……”  
瑾，瑶，皆美玉～意寓美好～  
“你……给晭晭留点……”  
“好……”  
  
  



End file.
